


Acerca de la obsesión

by WanSue



Series: K - Double Shots [3]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Constructive Criticism Welcome, I consider it a happy ending but at the same time it's not how a real happy relationship ends, I mean, M/M, No beta I died like a woman, OOC Fushimi Saruhiko, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessive Yata Misaki, Unhealthy Relationships, so it depends on your perspective
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 00:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanSue/pseuds/WanSue
Summary: Resumen en las Notas de la Autora





	Acerca de la obsesión

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [About obsession](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782526) by [WanSue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanSue/pseuds/WanSue)



> SUMMARY:
> 
> Fushimi Saruhiko está muerto.
> 
> No me malinterpreten, su cuerpo sigue viviendo y dando vueltas por los Cuarteles de Scepter 4, pero todo aquello que le conformaba... ya no existe.
> 
> Toda emoción asociada a cada uno de sus recuerdos ha sido sifonada a presión de su interior: Fushimi Saruhiko se ha vuelto un apacible adolescente, no tan distinto de Totsuka Tatara, que recuerda a su padre y recuerda todo lo que le hizo, y lo más que hace es respirar tranquilo porque está muerto.
> 
> O escuchar a su superior Munakata y reírse porque dice una gran cantidad de tonterías y lleva a cabo estúpidos planes que asustan a otras personas y parecen entretenidos.
> 
> O ver a Yata Misaki y sonreírle, sin una pizca siquiera de ironía o sarcasmo en sus palabras, sin que le importe con quién esté o lo que haga. Respondiéndole cortésmente cuando este le llama traidor, despreocupado por su reacción.
> 
> A Yata Misaki esta nueva indiferencia de su ex-mejor amigo primero le parece una nueva estratagema para molestarle. Pero cada vez que le ve alegre alrededor de los miembros de Scepter 4, cada vez que les dirige exactamente la misma sonrisa divertida y educada que se graba día a día más en sus facciones, cada vez que se gira hacia ellos porque el que Yata esté ahí enfrente no es lo suficientemente interesante...
> 
> Bueno. Yata Misaki está cada vez más cabreado con todo el mundo. En especial con cierto Mono Bastardo que cada vez se olvida de él más y más.
> 
>  
> 
> A/N:  
> Porque en realidad Misaki era tan posesivo de Saruhiko como este de aquel, solo que de manera menos vistosa. Porque siempre asumió que Saruhiko estaría con él y cuando se marchó la primera vez todavía monopolizaba su atención. Ahora, sin embargo, ha llegado el momento de que Misaki pruebe por primera vez las llamas de la envidia que en su día afligieron a Saruhiko, incluso si su cerebro no le da lo suficiente como para extrapolar que, tiempo antes, su mejor amigo se sentía de la misma manera.
> 
> Y porque soy una petty bastard y siempre habrá una parte de mi que aunque quiera a Misaki también quiere hacerle sentir y pasar por lo mismo que Saruhiko.

Era un día de verano normal en Shizume: caluroso, ajetreado, ruidoso. Por el centro de la ciudad se movían grupitos de adolescentes con planes de pasarlo bien juntos, adultos saliendo de restaurantes diversos antes de encaminarse a sus respectivos trabajos, y niños tratando de convencer a sus padres de que les llevaran al parque de atracciones.

  
No debió de pasar mucho tiempo hasta que un sonido similar al de una explosión resonó en una de las calles cercanas. Allí, un equipo de personas uniformadas había tratado de contener a un nuevo _strain_ como tenían por costumbre; si bien habían logrado su objetivo, no habían salido indemnes, especialmente cierto miembro, notablemente más joven que el resto, de cabello negro y cuyas gafas habían escapado volando en medio de la exposión.

  
"¿Cómo se encuentra, Fushimi-san?" inquirió uno de sus compañeros, Hidaka Akira. De pelo castaño, complexión alta y musculosa, era un amable joven adulto que respetaba profundamente al atacado, y pese a su mal humor habitual, no podía evitar preocuparse por el adolescente.

  
"Estoy bien, gracias, Hidaka-san," fue la respuesta serena del joven mientras aceptaba las gafas que le había acercado uno de sus compañeros, Akiyama.

  
Tras esas palabras, un repentino silencio se expandió entre los integrantes de _Scepter 4_. El propio Fushimi fue quien lo interrumpió cuando al terminar de erguirse se dirigió al resto de personas allí reunidas:

  
"Gotou-san, por favor asegura el perímetro alrededor del objetivo, asegúrate de que no tenga posibilidades de contacto con posibles ayudantes. ¿Están aseguradas esas esposas? No queremos que sus poderes nos afecten. Hidaka-san, prepara la furgoneta, tú conducirás. Domyouji-san, encárgate de tranquilizar a los civiles y redirige el tráfico."

  
Lentamente, un pensamiento fue compartido entre los presentes. _"Sea lo que sea lo que le ha hecho ese_ strain _, es probablemente lo mejor que nos haya pasado"_. O mejor dicho, esa fue la creencia de Domyouji Andy. Por su parte, aunque a Hidaka le parecía mucho más agradable este Fushimi, consideraba que su yo anterior, gruñón como era, tenía cierta adorabilidad que de la que este nuevo y no enfadado Fushimi carecía.

  
Ciertamente hacía que trabajar con él fuese mucho más fácil.

 

 

* * *

 

 

En el transcurso de las siguientes semanas los miembros de _Scepter 4_ se fueron dando cuenta de que el efecto que aquel _strain_ había tenido sobre Saruhiko era mucho mayor de lo que podían haber imaginado, trascendental. Domyouji había intentado con todas sus fuerzas irritarle para provocar uno de aquellos enfados que tanto le habían asustado, pero sin resultados; Fushimi tan solo sonrió mientras le decía que si no trabajaba propiamente se lo descontaría del sueldo.

  
Aquella tranquila reacción les asustó mucho más.

  
Por su parte, Munakata estaba al principio encantado con aquel nuevo tercero al mando: no le regañaba ácidamente cuando no estaba concentrado en asuntos serios, llegando hasta el punto de a veces unírsele en sus juegos. Sin embargo, no se irritaba al perder contra su Rey, simplemente sonreía y le recordaba que tenían deberes que cumplir ahora que habían terminado de jugar. No le devolvía objetivas contestaciones repletas de sarcasmo -un lenguaje privado que Munakata había apreciado tremendamente a su manera-. Participaba en las sesiones para socializar con el resto del Clan Azul.

  
Llegó el punto en que Munakata pasaba más horas en una tarde con las manos apoyadas contra la mitad inferior de su rostro mientras contemplaba pensativo posibles caminos para recuperar al brillante joven que Fushimi había sido, que completando sus puzles de línea negra con fondo blanco.

  
Y no es que Saruhiko fuese menos inteligente que antes de ser atacado por aquel _strain_ , sino, simplemente, más calmado. Sonriente, amable. No había vuelto a enfadarse por absolutamente nada -admitiremos que esto volvía aún más cautelosos al restante personal de _Scepter 4_ , quienes se acobardaban al pensar en el momento en que semejante sueño terminara y Fushimi Saruhiko regresara con toda su fuerza-. Como suele decirse, estaban todos esperando a que bajara el otro pie.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Una de las más contentas por aquel fascinante cambio sufrido por Fushimi era Awashima Seri; la Teniente siempre se había preocupado a su manera por el adolescente: su mal humor, su impaciencia, su indiferente actitud ante su salud... Este nuevo Saruhiko se estaba volviendo rápidamente en un pseudo hermano menor para ella, quien junto a otros miembros del Escuadrón estaba viendo recompensados sus esfuerzos porque comiera más saludablemente y durmiera mejor. Siguiendo sus órdenes, el jovencito de gafas dormía siete horas diariamente y ya no rechazaba las verduras. También tomaba mucho menos café.

  
Eso, paradójicamente, se tradujo en que empezaron a retrasarse levemente en su papeleo, empezando a caer en la lentitud habitual de la burocracia. Pero no importaba. Al advertir aquello, incluso Domyouji empezó a cumplimentar sus informes más diligentemente, apreciando ahora cuánto trabajo había llevado a cabo el menor sacrificando sus horas de descanso.

  
Saruhiko aceptaba sus ofertas de ir a beber juntos a la salida del trabajo. Disfrutaba del anko que le ofrecía Seri. Jugaba videojuegos con Andy. Rápidamente empezó a llamar a sus compañeros por sus nombres de pila, y dejar que estos le llamaran por el suyo.

  
Las pocas veces que se topó con algunos miembros de _Homra_ les saludó con la mano y una tenue sonrisa; todavía tenía que encontrarse con Misaki.

  
El primero de todos los miembros del Clan Rojo con el que intercambió más que un saludo, Fujishima Kousuke, aceptó la nueva situación, explicada por Benzai, con simpleza. Iba con un nuevo cachorrito entre sus brazos, y no tenía nada que protestarle al Saruhiko que acariciaba al perrito con delicadeza.

  
La siguiente persona de los Rojos con quien habló fue Izumo, habiendo acompañado a Seri hasta el bar en uno de los días libres que compartían. Tan solo Mikoto se encontraba dentro, aunque estaba tomando una siesta, e Izumo apreció al nuevo Fushimi. Era tan lógico como antes, pero más cortés, y sorprendentemente no le incordiaba el mantener conversaciones auténticas, largas, con sustancia. Era un concepto nuevo para Kusanagi, y uno que era capaz de apreciar con gusto.

  
Sin embargo, no hubo de pasar mucho tiempo hasta que, en medio de una operación contra unos ladrones fugados que llegaron hasta el territorio del Clan Rojo, Misaki y este nuevo Saruhiko se encontraron frente a frente.

  
El primero, fiel a su costumbre, protestó su presencia y la de aquellos uniformados. Esos estirados no tenían derecho a colarse en el territorio de su Rey, más valía que desaparecieran cuanto antes. Sonriente, Saruhiko le respondió:

  
"Discúlpanos, Yata-san, pero mis compañeros y yo estamos persiguiendo a unos criminales; no es culpa nuestra que hayan decidido pasar por aquí, y no podemos simplemente dejarlos escapar. Después de todo, nosotros tan solo estamos haciendo nuestro trabajo, por el cual el Gobierno nos paga." Y tras ese comentario, se volvió hacia sus compañeros, instruyéndoles el plan que acababa de esbozar mentalmente para facilitar su captura, obviando al bajito miembro de _Homra_ que se dirigía cabreado hacia él, dispuesto a atacarle por su osadía. Tras esquivarle y obtener vocal confirmación de sus subordinados acerca de sus últimas órdenes, Fushimi y compañía se movilizaron.

  
Atrás quedó Misaki, tremendamente enfadado y echando chispas por los ojos, mientras Kamamoto dejaba caer de la sorpresa una patata frita al suelo.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Las semanas fueron arrastrándose, y cierta vena sádica salió a relucir en Izumo, que se reía ligeramente cada vez que Yata empezaba a protestar de nuevo por la nueva actitud de Saruhiko. Tatara empezó a ir a saludarle hasta los cuarteles de _Scepter 4_ , deleitándose en el refrescante comportamiento de alguien que parecía vivir su vida de manera similar a él mismo, siempre buscando la nueva interesante actividad que probar. Los miembros del Clan Azul empezaron a temer las reuniones entre Munakata, Fushimi y Totsuka, que solían resultar en las más alocadas ideas para juntar a los dos Clanes.

  
Pero Misaki no era el único infeliz con la nueva situación, incluso si Anna nunca demostró demasiada importancia. Ya desde la primera vez que miró al nuevo Saruhiko frunció levemente el ceño. "Él no es Saruhiko", respondió. "Ahora mismo, su interior está vacío; el Saruhiko que conocíamos está muerto".

  
Nunca más volvió a hablar de aquello, y siempre que podía evitaba al adolescente, inquieta por su presencia. Él era similar a Tatara, pero totalmente artificial. Él había sido forzado a perder toda capacidad mayor de emoción: no había odio, no había pasión en su interior. Y eso era tan distinto al Saruhiko original que la asustaba, incluso si él era más fácil de manejar, de aceptar, que su anterior y verdadera personalidad.

  
Si bien Mikoto tendía a ser una persona despreocupada, sí llegó a escuchar aquellas palabras de Anna. Y no podía evitar echar de menos al airado jovencito al que había otorgado su fuego libremente, incluso cuando el resto de _Homra_ sin contar a Misaki y Anna apreciaban el nuevo cambio.

  
Día tras día, Yata estaba más cabreado. Era más brusco, contestaba aún más maleducadamente. Llegó al punto de propinarle un puñetazo a quien propuso un brindis para celebrar la nueva personalidad de su ex-mejor amigo, un sin nombre del Clan Azul.

  
"¡Maldita sea!" Gritó en una ocasión, frustrado tras ver como el de pelo negro sonreía con sus compañeros de trabajo ignorándole a él, que debería haber sido su mejor amigo. A él, a quien traicionó sin mirar atrás más que para insultarle. "¿Por qué, Mono Bastardo? ¿Por qué es peor ahora que vives tu vida sin mirarme, a mí, que me abandonaste?" Lagrimas furiosas se escapan de sus ojos esa noche cuando bebe alcohol hasta dormirse mientras juguetea con el reloj-pda que en su día le configuró. Medio dormido se lo suelta, queriendo estrellarlo contra la pared. Sin embargo, lo aprieta fuertemente entre sus manos mientras duerme, siendo incapaz de destrozar el último vínculo aparente con el mejor amigo que había tenido nunca.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Si bien todos en _Scepter 4_ aprecian el fácil humor de Saruhiko, aquellos que de verdad le habían apreciado antes de aquel incidente con el strain extrañan al gruñón, perfeccionista, exigente adolescente. Sus pequeños detalles, como reparar el kotatsu de Akiyama, o no dormir corrigiendo sus informes. Las mil latas de café y minutos discutiendo por no querer comer verduras, que volvían más especiales las veces que accedía a comer algo de lo que le ofrecieran o participar en las sesiones de juegos de Munakata. Este Fushimi... no es, sencillamente, tan fácil de querer y respetar como el anterior.

  
Sonríe a todo el mundo, y nunca se enfada por nada, y participa en todas las actividades que le puedan ofrecer. Pero su sonrisa es siempre la misma, nada en el mundo parece importarle lo suficiente, y siempre está ahí. Y no es que sea malo que siempre esté ahí, es solo que es... Demasiado complaciente. Demasiado separado emocionalmente de los demás, más incluso que antes.

  
En algún momento, Andy empieza a relatar las veces en que se había enfadado monumentalmente con él por sus informes con el cariño reservado para los recuerdos de personas que no volverán. Akira rememora las noches en que se sentaba a trabajar a su lado para relajar la carga de tareas sobre los hombros del menor. Benzai contempla pensativo la foto de un gatito vagabundo que el de gafas encontró al poco de llegar al Clan Azul, habiéndoselo llevado al mayor para que cuidara de él. Kamo incluso llega a lagrimear cuando piensa en la primera vez que Fushimi comió algo preparado por él, y como pese a no decir ni pío sus ojos azules oscuros se abrieron levemente con sorpresa; el joven no pronunció palabra por el resto de la comida, pero dejó el plato limpio. Seri echa en falta a la otra persona que trataba de controlar las excentrariedades de su Capitán, pese a que se alegre de poder salir en sus días libres con Saruhiko.

  
Fushimi Saruhiko era más apreciado de lo que podría saber jamás, pese a su horrible personalidad y malos modos con todo el mundo.

  
En _Homra_ , son tres las personas que preferirían tener de vuelta al verdadero Saruhiko: Anna, Mikoto y Misaki.

  
Pero no hay nada que puedan hacer, todo cuanto sabe el _strain_ es que una vez afectada la persona no puede revertir sus situación por su cuenta. Al menos ninguna de sus víctimas ha podido hasta la fecha, y es algo triste el pensar que una persona tan pasional como Saruhiko terminará viviendo de esta manera.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Misaki tenía la vana esperanza de que, si no se acostumbraba a la nueva situación con Saruhiko, por lo menos el ataque de _celos_ , _envidia_ , _odio_ hacia esa nueva actitud suya disminuiría con el tiempo, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Aborrece verlo llevándose tan bien con sus compañeros del Clan Azul - _"¿Por qué tuviste que irte y abandonarme, Mono Estúpido? ¡Mira como estás ahora, este no eres tú!"_ -, no soporta esa sonrisa que cada día le parece más falsa en sus labios -quien sabe por qué, pero se le sube la bilis a la garganta cada vez que la ve-.

  
No importa lo que haga, cómo le insulte o cuántas lágrimas derrame a solas en un apartamento distinto al que compartieron -igual de miserable, pero peor, porque no solo no tiene a Saruhiko, sino que su amigo ha desaparecido por completo-.

 

No ha de pasar mucho tiempo hasta que un día Misaki termina por explotar, airado tras ver reírse a Saruhiko por alguna broma de Andy - _"¡¿Por qué te estás riendo con ellos cuando me costaba Dios y ayuda hacerte sonreír?! ¡¿Por qué todo el mundo es capaz de, de, de hacerte tan feliz tan fácilmente cuando los dos sabemos que este no eres tú?!"_ \- y prácticamente ciego de furia agarra fuertemente su muñeca, forzándolo a seguirle a trompicones. Sin embargo Fushimi ya no es tan débil físicamente como lo fuera en su día -comidas regulares y dormir bien a diario tienden a ser beneficiosos para el cuerpo- y no le cuesta plantar los pies en el suelo y detener la huida emprendida por el más bajito cuando ya no están cerca de los demás.

 

Desde el cambio en su actitud, Yata Misaki ha sido la única persona que desde el mismo principio ha odiado su forma de comportarse y se lo ha demostrado indiscriminadamente, sin importar el día, la circunstancia o el lugar. Es el único que ha apelado a su pasado, tanto en comportamiento como en vivencias compartidas, para soportar su protesta hacia el nuevo Fushimi.

  
Y si bien ahora el joven de gafas es incapaz de comprender las más intrínsecas y pasionales emociones, desde la primera vez que escuchó la inflexión en la voz del de cabello anaranjado algo revoloteaba por sus entrañas. Cuando todos los demás estaban encantados con él y devolvían sus sonrisas fácilmente, Yata Misaki gritaba, se estresaba, plantaba el metafórico puño sobre la mesa y desaparecía echando fuego por la boca. Y eso, para el nuevo Saruhiko, era algo tan absolutamente diferente de las reacciones que todos los demás a su alrededor le demostraban, que le resultaba realmente interesante. Nunca sus palabras se repetían, pese a que el significado no variase -"¡Deja de comportarte como un imbécil, Mono bastardo!"-, cada vez era un insulto distinto el que acompañaba al sobrenombre con el que el pelirrojo le llamaba, cada vez más subido de tono, más encendido.

 

Observar a Yata Misaki era, probablemente, una de las cosas que más divertían a Fushimi Saruhiko.

  
Sin embargo, nada hasta aquel momento le había preparado para la mirada que los grandes ojos avellanados le dirigieron cuando Saruhiko detuvo a ambos en aquella ocasión. Brillaban tristemente con lágrimas. _"Lágrimas de verdad"_ , pensó Saruhiko. _"¿Lágrimas por mí?"_ se preguntó, parpadeando confuso.

  
Más de medio año había transcurrido desde que aquel _strain_ le afectase, y el estrés, la rabia, la desesperación que se descontrolaban en su interior al ver a su antiguo y más querido ex-mejor amigo siendo tan contrario a la persona que él tanto había querido habían terminado por quebrar el control que, desde la marcha del menor, había ejercido Yata sobre sí mismo para evitar pensar en el Mono Bastardo que le había abandonado, que se reía a la primera oportunidad de él y de lo que se había convertido en su vida, el orgullo de su existencia. Aunque ahora daría cualquier cosa por recuperar a aquel desgraciado traidor.

 

"¿Por qué?" A Misaki se le quebró la voz en esa diminuta pregunta, sus lágrimas aflorando desde sus grandes ojos, bajándole por las mejillas sin que tratase de ocultarlas mientras sus manos apretaban fuertemente a Saruhiko; una en su muñeca, la otra en aquel odiado uniforme azul. Saruhiko le miró con intriga en sus ojos azules, embelesado por aquella nueva expresión que no había llegado a contemplar antes -no con tanta devoción, tanto sentimiento condensados en un rostro tan supuestamente ordinario, pero tan fascinante para él, aunque no fuera capaz de determinar el motivo-. "¡¿Por qué tuviste que irte, Saruhiko?!", exclama Misaki, tensando tanto sus músculos que el más joven está seguro de que su uniforme se está dando de sí, que tendrá las marcas de sus dedos grabadas en su muñeca. Que extraño es que una parte de él se maraville por la sensación, que agradezca su existencia.

  
"¡¿No te bastaba con abandonarme una vez, maldita sea?! ¡¿Tenías que borrar toda presencia del tú que yo... que yo...?!" Un hipido atrapado en su garganta le sobrevino, interrumpiendo su perorata, y con un sollozo se lanzó hacia su ex-mejor amigo, rodeándole con sus brazos, sujetando su chaqueta con nudillos blancos, enterrando su cara enrojecida en el pecho del más alto.

  
Centrado en su ataque de histeria, no advirtió como el corazón de Saruhiko se aceleraba al ser abrazado, ni la laxa expresión de aquel, cuya perplejidad ante la presente situación le había paralizado, ni como miraba sorprendido a la figura que temblorosa no le dejaba moverse o escapar.

  
_"Sí"_ , pensó Saruhiko con una respiración profunda, _"Yata Misaki es absolutamente fascinante"_. Sin advertirlo, su cabeza continuó pensando. _"No quiero pasar un día sin disfrutar de sus expresiones, ni compartir estas emociones que sólo expresa por mí con nadie más"_.

 

Tomada su decisión inconsciente, Saruhiko levantó sus brazos para rodear a la figura musculosa del más bajito.

  
"Misaki", le llamó. Los nervudos brazos que le atrapaban le presionaron con más fuerza antes de que Yata levantase su rostro , forzándose a mirar los serenos ojos azules oscuros que sin parpadear, bebiendo de la escena ante ellos, le devolvían la mirada. "Misaki."

  
Se quedaron así unos minutos, observándose en silencio mutuamente.

  
"Yo no sé lo que tú quieres, Misaki, ni cómo dártelo", comenzó el de pelo negro. "Yo sólo sé que soy incapaz de desviar la mirada de ti; que me divierto provocándote porque tus reacciones siempre son las más entretenidas; que eres la persona más interesante de todas las que conozco. Puedo ver esto en mis recuerdos anteriores al _strain_ ; cómo mi yo pasado valoraba cada una de tus palabras y reacciones más que nada en el mundo, sin importar qué fueran. Admiración, excitación, rabia, odio... Incluso si no puedo comprender qué sentía en aquel entonces, sí entiendo su ansia por siempre ver al Misaki más brillante sin importar el precio. Sé que todo lo que hice en el pasado se debe a esa razón, y yo la comparto".

 

Durante su discurso, el pelirrojo había ido aumentando progresivamente la fuerza con la que impedía al más alto que se marchara sin darse cuenta, pegándose a él tanto como le era posible. Una última lágrima rodó hasta su barbilla, y con la garganta seca notó como Saruhiko la seguía con una mirada llena de hambre. Inconscientemente tragó saliva, petrificándose cuando el de gafas se inclinó hacia él y sin previo aviso acercó sus labios y la hizo desaparecer con su lengua; cuando Saruhiko volvió a erguirse, mirándole reverentemente a los ojos, un sonrojo empezó a extendérsele por las mejillas y a bajarle por el cuello.

  
"Incluso ahora, lo único que no ha cambiado en mi mundo es cuánto necesito, _ansío_ verte a ti y tus reacciones. Si fueses a prometerme ser mío en todas y cada una de tus emociones podría morirme feliz mañana", añadió con una sonrisa Saruhiko. Una sonrisa que no se asemejaba a aquella que empezaba a marcar sus líneas en su juvenil rostro, una que nada tenía de educada amabilidad y todo de confianza personal. Una sonrisa tan similar a aquella que pocas veces antes se había dignado a aparecer en sus labios cuando todavía eran Misaki y Saruhiko solos contra el mundo, que el pelirrojo solo pudo admirarla en silencio.

  
"Sí..." respondió en un murmullo sin darse cuenta. "¡Siempre que tú seas solo mío!", en esta ocasión, pronunció las palabras con fuerza, frunciendo el ceño decidido. Aquella frase había asombrado a Saruhiko, quien no esperaba una respuesta como aquella, porque sinceramente, a raíz de sus recuerdos estaba convencido de que en realidad él no le importaba lo suficiente a Misaki.

 

"¿Tú... serás mío, sólo si yo soy tuyo? Misaki, yo _siempre_ he sido tuyo, ¿o no te habías dado cuenta? Siempre, todos y cada uno de mis actos, han sido por tí. Para que siguieras siendo mío un poco más, incluso cuando parecía que te olvidarías de mí y me abandonarías por completo, al igual que todos los demás. No hay forma alguna de que pudiera permitir que te alejaras de mí, nunca".

  
Confusión y perplejidad estaban escritas en la cara de Yata. Si Saruhiko pensaba así, si siempre había pensado así, ¿por qué se fue? Ese año que había pasado sin él había sido el más jodido de su vida, ni siquiera estar con su nueva familia en _Homra_ había acallado su dolor interior en cuanto al abandono de Saruhiko, menos aún cuando él mismo seguía recordándoselo.

  
Seguía recordándoselo...

  
Repentinamente, Misaki estuvo seguro de que entendía el pensamiento de su amigo detrás de su traición. Forzándole a agacharse un poco, enterró su rostro en el cuello del de cabello negro, notando distraídamente lo bien que olían las puntas de sus mechones. "Si vas a ser mío, no tienes permitido sonreírle a nadie más que a mi", resopló, sus palabras algo enmudecidas por pronunciarlas contra el cuerpo de su -ahora recuperado, por fin- mejor amigo. Saruhiko no fue capaz de reprimir un escalofrío al sentir sus palabras, esas palabras, contra su piel, apretándole instintivamente con más fuerza contra sí mismo.

 

"¿Serás mío, entonces, Misaki?", inquirió, su voz bajando una octava mientras hablaba directamente en la oreja izquierda del mayor.

  
"Yo siempre he sido tuyo", protestó aquel con decisión. "No sé de dónde te sacaste el que te dejaría tirado, ¡porque no hay forma de que fuese a dejarte ir jamás! Tú eres mío", enunció con tal confianza que Saruhiko la sintió retumbar en su pecho.

  
"Sí, mi Misaki" respondió, dejando que sus ojos azules vagaran por el rostro del pelirrojo, humedeciéndose los labios al notar la mirada de los avellanados ojos en el rostro de Misaki, una mirada que denotaba el mismo tipo de hambre que él sentía por dentro.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueeeno. Hace un par de días me vino a la mente el flechazo que es ese resumen incluido en la sección de notas (el maldito no me cabía en la parte del resumen TnT) y no podía simplemente dejarlo escapar.  
> El título, si he de ser sincera, no termina de convencerme porque no me parece que se note mucho la obsesión de ambos, pero de momento, nos apañaremos con lo que tenemos ewe  
> Also, digamos que Fushimi se comporta de la manera en que lo hace, porque como es incapaz de comprender sus emociones, y se sentirlas en gran parte, no comprende la vergüenza. Por eso es capaz de decirle tan tranquilamente a Misaki lo que su yo anterior había dejado años pudriéndose en su interior.  
> También, incluso si Misaki es estúpido, explicación más clara que esa le sería difícil de encontrar, así que simplemente headcanearé que, una vez explicado, en su cerebro se hace la luz.  
> No, Fushimi nunca más volverá a ser como era antes. Pero en mi cabeza me imagino que a partir de ahora serán mucho más felices. También estoy totalmente segura de que el momento en que esté caliente por Yata se lo dirán sin complejos (again, no vergüenza).
> 
> Espero que os guste! Y este sí que será traducido al inglés antes de que termine el mes. Chao!


End file.
